The Rocket of Friendship
by Izout
Summary: Mitsuzane thought Friendship was nothing more than a disease, but can a certain someone change his mind?


Disclaimer: Not mines, anything mention here by name isn't mines.

A/N: Inspired by a topic on a message board.

* * *

Mitsuzane Kureshima took a sip from his mug as he relaxed in his office. He couldn't help but reflect how his life has turned: the human race was facing extinction and the old world was going to be gone soon. But as long as Mai was safe, that was all that matters. Spinning in his swivel chair, he looked out his window at the ruins of the once prosperous Zawame City , taking in the landscape when something caught his eye.

He couldn't quite make it out, but he saw an orange… _thing_ streaking across the sky heading towards him. His eyes widen, has another missile been sent to hit them? He had thought most of the world's military bases had been destroyed once Cracks had been open all over the planet. As the thing got closer, Mitsuzane couldn't help but hear the unmistakable sound of a scream. The thing was getting closer and louder until Mitsuzane hid under his desk and brace himself as he heard glass shatter and a loud boom.

Peeping up from behind his desk, Mitsuzane couldn't believe what he saw. There, in his office, was a strange white and black person jammed right into the floor, their legs sticking up in the air and the tip of a large orange rocket. Grabbing his Genesis Driver incase this thing proved dangerous, Mitsuzane slowly made his way over to it when it began to stir. Taking a step back, he observed as the thing push its way out of the floor and sat up.

"Whoa, man I thought I get the hang of landing by now." The thing spoke, brushing the debris from its pointed head. Then the figure turned its attention over at Micchy. "Yo!"

Mitsuzane couldn't believe what landed in his office. It looked like another white Armored Rider, but it wasn't him or his brother, yet there was something familiar about him.

"Who…" Mitsuzane slowly asked as he brought his Driver halfway down to his waist, "Are you?" If he was sent by Kouta Kazuraba or Redyue…

"Wha? Right" The figure said as he stood up, "Kamen Rider Fourze!" then the figure flip the switches on his belt and suddenly dematerialize to reveal a young man with a pompadour, red shirt with a black jacket over it and jeans, "Gentaro Kisaragi!" he stuck out a hand with a smile.

"Fourze…" he muttered to himself in disbelief, now he remembered why he seemed familiar, "You lent my brother your powers back in the Sengoku World…" Then Mitsuzane glared at him, "Did my brother sent you? No, that's impossible, he's dead."

"Brother? Uh, I don't think I know your brother dude. Was he Yamamoto? I think I had PE with him, but—" Gentaro reminisce until Mitsuzane cut him off.

"Shut up!" He screamed, causing Gentaro to flinch. "If my brother didn't send you, who did?"

"No one sent me man, I'm here to be your bud!" Gentaro told him cheerfully. Mitsuzane gave him a blank stare.

"'Bud'? You want to be my bud?" Mitsuzane just rolled his eyes, he couldn't believe the stupidity of this person.

"Yeah, I vow to befriend everybody, and that includes you!" Gentaro announce, pointing a finger at him.

"Cute." Mitsuzane told him as he put his Driver on and took out his Lockseed, "Well Gentaro, while I can say it's been surreal meeting you…"

**MELON ENERGY**

"Wait!"

Mitsuzane paused. "You have something to say?"

"What's the matter with you dude, I'm not here to fight you, I'm here to be friends!" Gentaro told him. Hearing this, Mitsuzane just laugh, but there was no cheerfulness in it.

"Friends. Friendship is nothing more than a disease that feeds false lies into your head that others care for you when all they really want to do is become an hindrance to your plans." Mitsuzane tried to make his leave when Gentaro stopped him.

"What are you saying? I'm trying to be your bud!" Gentaro tried to tell him again when he grabbed him by the shoulder, but Micchy shook him off.

"Don't touch me scum." Mitsuzane growled at him. At this point, Gentaro was starting to get enough of this.

"Dude, it's like I said, I came to be your friend not fight you, but if I must…" Gentaro told him as he started to flip the switches on his Driver.

**3…**

**2...**

**1…**

"Henshin!" Both Riders shouted as they activated their transformations.

**SODA**

**MELON ENERGY ARMS**

"It's Space TIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIME!"

Zangetsu Shin just stood there. "What was that?"

"Erm, um…" Fourze stammered, "Doesn't matter! We're settling this one-on-one." And then the two Riders charged and engaged each other. Zangetsu Shin was quite surprise at Fourze fighting style, usually the other Armored Riders relied on their weapons for combat, yet Fourze mostly used hand-to-hand, but it didn't matter. Zangetsu Shin had tried slashing him with his Sonic Arrow when Fourze jumped back and took out a switch.

**LAUNCHER ON**

Suddenly an missile launcher materialized on Fourze's right leg.

"Take this!" And suddenly missiles fired at Zangetsu Shin. Zangetsu Shin tried to evade each missile, some almost hit him, others missed their target. Arming himself with the Sonic Arrow, Zangetsu Shin tried shots at his opponent, hitting him.

"Oh yeah!" Then Fourze took out another switch.

**BEAT ON**

Suddenly the missile launcher was replaced with a loud speaker. Loud sound beats started to play, making Zangetsu Shin cover his "ears" to blocked it out.

**CLAW ON**

The sound stop, only for Zangetsu Shin to be slashed repeatedly by Fourze. The battle continue on, neither side getting the upper hand.

"Rider Drill Kick!" Fourze shouted as he flew towards Zangetsu Shin, drill on his foot. Zangetsu Shin attached his lockseed to his Sonic Arrow and fired. The two collided and smoke filled the room. When the smoke cleared, Fourze was done on my knee, breathing hard.

"This isn't over man! Next time I'm going to befriend the hell out of you!" With that, Fourze flew out of the room.

Zangetsu Shin deactivated his driver and sat back done in his chair, his suit dematerializing.

"Eh?" Called out a voice. Mitsuzane looked and saw Redyue peeping in. "What was all that noise?"

"Nothing." Mitsuzane quickly told her, "But I think we're better off upping security around here."

**The End. **


End file.
